


Magic and Machines

by Alithos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithos/pseuds/Alithos
Summary: When Peter and his twin were 4 their parents left them with their Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They were also 4 when news came that Mary and Richard Parker had died in an unfortunate plane crash. They were 10 when Peters twin started to go to a summer camp up in long island. Five years later Peter was bit by a radioactive spider and took on the name Spider-Man.
Kudos: 15





	Magic and Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic here on this website. I hope you all find it enjoyable!

The white walls of the hospital seemed to close in on Richard as he sat nervously in the labor and delivery waiting room. His legs bobbed up and down while he held his hands up to his face in concentration. Mary had refused to have anyone else in the room while she gave birth, and who was he to disagree with her. He was still concerned given how their children were...conceived. “Mr. Parker?” called a voice, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Yes,” he said, standing to look at the speaker. “That’s me. Is everything alright?” Richard could feel his stomach gurgle with how nervous he was. The Doctor gave a soft smile as she nodded.

“Everything is perfectly alright Mr. Parker. Your wife and kids are all fine, and you can go inside now.” Richard let out a sigh of relief and thanked the Doctor before entering the room counting Mary and their kids. In there Mary held their twin children, smiling tiredly down at them. The sound of him entering caught her attention, and she turned her attention towards him.

“Richard,” she breathed out, “Come here and meet the kids.” And as if controlling him with her voice he drifted to her. He could hardly describe the feeling that swelled inside him when his eyes settled on the babies in his wife's arms. So enveloped in it he barely heard Mary begin to talk again. “These little ones are Peter Benjamin Parker,” she gestured to the one in her left arm, “and she is Penny May Parker.” she said, looking at the other child in her right arm.

“They’re perfect,” he said, facing Mary. She smiled and nodded as if to say that she knew. They leaned close to each other and just sat in the moment. But after only a couple of those silent moments Mary chose to break it.

“I think we should write a letter for them. In case something happens to us.” She shifted her eyes over Richard, a somber look in them. “Especially with Penny being…” she trailed off, her eyes focusing back on the small girl in her arms, “...special.”

“Hey,” said Richard, taking his hand and resting it on hers, rubbing it with his thumb. “We don’t know if Penny is the one that’s different. It could be Peter. I-it could be both.” Mary shook her head and gave him a soft smile.

“Her child is Penny, Richard. I can tell, call it, a, uh, mothers instinct.” with the decisiveness in Marys’ voice Richard gave way and nodded his agreement.

“Yeah, alright. Let's write a letter. For May and Ben.” he said, holding up his hand to stop the protest he knew was coming from her. “That way if we pass away, that way there is no way for Peter to open the letter and find out that his sister is different from him.” Richard sighed and caressed Peters’ small head in his hand. “I want our kids to grow up with nothing but love for eachother.” He kissed his wifes’ forehead, before getting up from where he had settled on her bed. “I should probably talk to the doctor about all the things we are going to need to do. And how long you’ll be staying here.” and with those words he left the room, looking back one more time as if afraid that they would have vanished in that short move from the bed to the door.

As Richard vanished out of sight Mary shifted the twins in her arms and let out a soft sigh, smiling down at them again. “You can’t understand me right now.” she said, “and that might be for the best. But I would like to tell this story myself to you at least once.” She got a far off look in her eyes, and paused for a couple of seconds before she started again. “It started before your father and I got married. While we were still dating.”

It was three years ago, while they were both still starting out in their field of study. Mary had been out on one of the precious few days that she had off when she met her. A lady that seemed to be shrouded in mystery crossed her path, and from then on Mary and Richard started to see her wherever they went. Then finally after a month or so of these encounters the woman approached Mary at a coffee shop.

“Hello,” she said, smiling at Mary settling down in the chair across from her. “I’ve been seeing you around a lot lately. You’re not following me are you?” she asked, laughing as if she had just told a hilarious joke.

“I was actually going to ask you the same thing, believe it or not.” Mary replied, cradling the cup she had in her hands. “I’m Mary.” she shifted to hold out her hand for the woman to shake.

“Hecate,” she replied, shaking Marys’ hand. “I know, odd name. Who would name their child after a Greek Goddess. But I’ve been told that I fit the name.” Hecate removed her hand from Marys’ and there they sat for another hour or two talking and getting to know each other. It would take another two weeks before Richard would be able to formally meet her and by than Richard and Mary were engaged and planning to get married the next year.

As they and Hecate continued to meet they got closer and eventually close enough to have invited her to their wedding that was then only a month away. But not much happened between them. Not until the day after they were married when Hecate called them to say that she had something to tell them. They met at Hecate's place, not far from their own. They entered the house and found Hecate sitting at her dining table.

“Hecate?” said Mary, reaching the table. “What’s up? You usually never ask to do things like this.” Hecate just smiled at them and gestured for them to sit down across from her. They did and she began to speak.

“You both will be trying for children soon, at least in the next couple of months. You want to have your kid in the fall time, right?” She looked at them for confirmation.

“Yes, that’s right.” replied Mary, confusion etched onto her face. “But why did you need to talk to us about this?”

“Because I can see that you won’t be able to have kids.” Hecate looked at them a grave look in her eyes, “I can change the outcome, take you down a different path in the crossroads.”

“I’m getting confused,” said Richard, finally speaking up. “What makes you think that.”

“When we first met I told you that I was named after the Greek Goddess Hecate. That was wrong.” She began to glow a bright light, so much so that Richard and Mary had to shield their eyes to not be blinded. The light dimed and when they opened their eyes again Hecate stood there in an ensemble of ancient grrek attire. “I am the Goddess Hecate, and I offer my help to you, my friends.”

Mary and Richard sootd there in shock and awe as Hecate continued talking. “Here is my blessing, In the month of the eleventh month you will become pregnant with twins. One of the children will be mine, Half-God Half-Mortal. I wish thee well, farewell my friends.” and in another flash of light just like before, she vanished. Leaving the two dazed and confused with the news they had received.

And just as Hecate said, two months later in November Mary found out that she was pregnant. And while Richard was still skeptical that they would be having twins. Mary insisted that she was pregnant with twins. And when they went in for a check up at twelve weeks the doctor told them that they were indeed having twins.

“And that brings us back to now with you two happy and healthy in my arms.” Mary yawned her last words. Peter and Penny sleeping in her arms, have fallen asleep sometime during the story. She called a nurse in to help her put them in the cribs they had set up near her bed, and then she as well went to bed.

~~~~~

“Peter, Penny! Do you have everything?” yelled Mary, standing in the front doorway. “We need to leave so that your father and I can catch our flight!” A shout of confirmation from upstairs gave her all that she needed. “Alright! Hurry up. We’ll be in the car!” She turned and exited the house fully.

Upstairs two identical six year-olds were finishing up with their suitcases. Well, one was finishing up. The other was sitting on the lower bed of their bunk beds. “Are you done yet Pete? Aunt May said that when we get to her place that I could help in the kitchen.” said the kid on the bed. The one with the suitcase, Peter, finished zipping it up and stood up.

“Yep, all ready!” he said, putting on his coat and tossing his sibling theirs. “You better put that on before we go out to the car Penny.” Penny nodded and after they both finished getting ready. Then they helped each other down the stairs with their suitcases. They rolled them out the door, locking it behind them, and down to the car waiting at the driveway. Richard helped them put the suitcases in the back of the car and then settled them into their carseats.

“Alright,” Richard said, buckling himself into the driver's seat. “Let’s get you rascals to your Aunt and Uncle.” He backed the car out of the driveway, driving in the direction of May and Bens’ place.

“Alright kids,” said Mary, turning to look at them in the back seat. “When we get to their house, we will get you in the door, and then your father and I have got to go real fast. We don’t want to be late for our flight.”

“Okay mom!” the twins chimed before they went back to talking and playing with each other. Mary gave a soft laugh before turning back to the front. The drive was short, they didn’t live that far away from May and Bens’ apartment, so they were soon pulling up to the apartment building.

They got out of the car with all of the twins things, and up the apartment building steps. ‘Thankfully it’s summer,’ Mary thinks as they climb the steps. ‘May and Ben won’t have to worry about getting the kids to school.’ Before they even knocked on the door, it swung open to reveal May on the other side.

“Hey!” she said, “Just on time, let’s get you guys all settled in so your parents don’t worry, alright?” and she herded the twins to the spare room that they keep for them. Ben stayed and talked to Richard and Mary before telling them not to worry and sent them on their way. It would be just hours later that they would get a call informing them of the death of Mary and Richard. Making Peter and Penny orphans, and May and Ben their new guardians.

**Author's Note:**

> Any recommendations on what I could do better? Feel free to comment suggestions on what you would like to see!


End file.
